kyprianosdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Neyrule
Neyrule was the God of Death until he was exiled to The Mortal Plane with his love, Sylva. After she died he was forced to wander the world unable to join her in death. The Story as Told by Marbell of the Sur Amaria Darynthiir Tree, The World Wood -- We slowly push in on the massive City-Tree and hear a familiar voice. She is telling a story to a captivated audience. An Outgoing Middle-age Dwarf woman is gesticulating wildly. There are cheers from the children and adults alike as her story ends. The children speak in a language we, the audience, can't understand but luckily it's subtitled. "One more, Marbell, please! One more story!" Marbell looks to the adults nearby who nod approvingly, happy to be able to hear another story while also giving the appearance of leniency towards their children. "Alright children. ONE more. Then it's straight to bed." She drops some powder on the fire in front of her and colorful smoke fills the air creating a curtain hiding Marbell behind. After a moment her head pops through wearing a Skull mask. The Children, and more than a few adults, scream. "Long ago, when the gods were still young, Neyrule, The God of Death, fell in love with a mortal. He was determined to win her affections and so with the wave of his hand he killed everyone who had ever wronged her. She was not impressed. In response, Neyrule killed an entire nation just to show his power. The mortal was horrified. Thinking her still not impressed he offered to kill everyone else in the world, if it would impress her. When she begged Neyrule for her loved ones lives and for all the innocents in the world Neyrule finally understood, for the first time, his own powers and the horrors of the concept of death to a mortal. He returned to the underworld but left his love, Sylva, with the gift of immortality. Mistakenly believing that it was something she would want. After 1,000 years Silva became a horrible creature. Wrapped in cloth and hidden away. Until found and finally killed by a group of adventurers who's names have been lost to time. Neyrule was said to be so happy to have his beloved sent to him in the Underworld that there was an entire day where no one could die. Neyrule then decided he would marry Silva and make her a god like him. He created a Ring that would grant Sylva Godhood. But the marriage and accession ceremony was interrupted by a jealous former lover of Neyrule's, Koratha. She banished Neyrule and Sylva to the Mortal Plane and claimed the Throne of Skulls for her own. Neyrule and Sylva lived happily in the Mortal world until Sylva, still being mortal, died again. Neyrule on the other-hand... was a god. Unable to die or be killed. And unable to return to The Underworld for there can be only one God of Death. To this day Neyrule wonders the world. Some say he helps unite lost lovers. Others say he is the most expensive assassin in the world. But I think he's just a sad, lonely man looking to make a connection... Now! Bed time the lot of you!